Introduction(Lore)
The old world had once lived in an age of cooperation. The dwarves, elves, humans, Marinari, and even the Dracotrix shared the old world with little conflict. Unfortunately this golden age was short lived. They say it started with the dwarves invading the elven lands. It was an honest mistake but it led to years of war and xenophobia. King Cecil I, the king of the grand human empire, in his infinite wisdom decided to get involved. He thought he could act as a mediator between the waring civilizations, but upon seeing the intense hatred between the Dwarven and Elven people he decided the only way for the old world to be at peace once again was for a strong hand to govern it. All of it. He took it upon himself bring all races under one common rule. Those who complied with human rule were allowed to live their lives in peace, those who resisted soon realized a struggle against the human armies was futile. Soon the dwarves, elves, and dracotrix lived under human rule. The last holdout was the Marinari. They proved the most difficult as they lived underwater, relatively inaccessible to humans. Eventually after 10 years of war, and by war I mean the occasional skirmish whenever the Marinari walked visited land, Cecil called for a truce, as he no longer saw them as a threat to his rule. With all the world under his controll, Cecil expected the golden age to return, but he quickly found that years of war, had left nothing but fear and enmity between all races. Under a complete totalitarian rule, there was little hope left. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. At least until the Marinari gave us somewhere to hide that is... 50 years ago, the Marinari delivered to me a map, a map of a coast I had never seen before. Being a mapmaker I had memorized the coastlines of the old world, so when I saw it, I knew I had something very valuable. It was left with a note: "Your an explorer, so explore this continent. It is located 1000 across the great continental reef. Petition the king, we won't stop you." As was instructed I petitioned king Cecil III to allow me to sail through Aberclens to this new world. Sure enough the Marinari wrote up a treaty to allow colonization ships to pass through the great continental reef as long as they were left alone to colonize the oceans and reefs of this new continent. The idea of a new land where the human empire could not controll us was like a beacon of hope in an otherwise despairing land. Needless to say it was easy to gather a crew with members from every race. Together through storms, reefs, and raging seas we found the new world, the world we dubbed Dentaria. Over the course of 13 years we, and colonists that came after us built the city of Eldwin on an island 11 miles off the coast of Dentaria. It was a grand trading city filled with residents of every race. Until now, most people stayed relatively uninterested in mainland Dentaria, content to live their lives immersed in the safety and freedom of Eldwin. But that's not what I came for. I have spent my time till now exploring and mapping asmuch as I could, and I have discovered things few mortals would believe. Dentaria has many more secrets than the Marinari initially let on. Everything from undiscovered magicks, to strange new races await those who venture forth. I, Alwin Kindroth, have been recording my discoveries of the new world, in a journal published regularly to a newsstand in Eldwin, in the hopes that my findings may serve to help or entertain the colonists of Dentaria.